Bad Kids
by Kayla Trancy
Summary: After exhausting every other option out there to tame Alois, a certain therapist seems to be the last resort for a debilitated mother. Alois/Claude
1. What A Drag

_I am once again conquering the wonderful world of Alois/Claude fanfictions! Yay! :D_

_Anyway, how have you guys been? Were you waiting long enough? I wanted to make sure it would be perfect, and I hope you'll all like it!_

_Welcome to the alternate universe known as 'BAD KIDS'. Read and review so that I won't have to discountinue this (I've worked too hard)! Kya~! ;D_

**BAD KIDS**

**Chapter 1: What A Drag**

The first time Alois Trancy felt undeniable hatred towards anyone or anything was when he was 7. He remembered listening to his parents arguing from atop the staircase. It was far past his bedtime, but his sleep deprived eyes didn't so much as droop. He was wide awake, very alert, and afraid of something. At the time, he didn't know what frightened him so much, but he soon concluded that yelling was bad, and he was taught better than to hoot and holler like an injured animal or a terrible toddler, and since his parents had taught him otherwise, why were_ they _now screaming at the peak of their lungs... and at each other?

Even though Alois was young, he knew what it meant to be a hypocrite at an early age. He learned by observing people. Before this night, however, he could never say that his mother and father were hypocrites. Before this night, he had never had the inconvenience of such fastidious behavior - and under his own roof at that.

He remembered walking down the stairs with painstaking slowness and trembling in horrendous fear because he couldn't comprehend why there was so much noise. His ears were ringing, his stomach was churning, and nothing could compare to the apprehensive condition he was in.

He reached the bottom step, and immediatly laid eyes on the scene. His mother had her fingers tangled in her light brown hair, screaming something about how she couldn't handle being hurt anymore.

Hurt? Alois thought his mother was untouchable by any anguish in the world.

His father had a bottle in one hand and was pointing at nothing with the other. He gave a retort, saying something about how he wasn't sorry in the least bit for hurting her, being disloyal to not only her, but their son as well.

Alois didn't understand what was going on, and it terrified him. His feet left the last step, and he gradually made his way over to his parents. They didn't notice him at first, and Alois was glad for that. After all, in his mind, this type of confrontation was not just secret, but meant for only adults to witness.

"Mommy?" His voice was a low, wavering sound that tore through both of his parents' voices with surprising ease. Instantly, their heads turned to the boy, and all at once, he felt like he had done something terrible by interrupting them.

"Alois..." His mother hesitated for a second, taking in the sight of her fidgety son standing there, his big blue orbs questioning. They made striking eye contact with each other for a few minutes, both speechless with worry for the other, but their connection was suddenly broken by the shattering of glass.

Alois' father has thrown the bottle he was holding onto in a fit of fury, and the leftover fragments were strewn across the carpet in between him and his wife. He swore under his breath, leaning forward to grab his car keys off of the end table to the right of him.

Alois' mother flew forward, grabbing them before her husband could and returning to her spot almost adjacent from him. She dangled them in the air between them, threatening him in the only way she could at this point.

"Would you really leave us? Would you really leave your only son?" Her voice was raised again, but not high enough to be considered a scream.

"Gladly!" Her husband replied, his voice sounding like more of a growl than anything else.

"You fucking coward! You can't deal with your responsiblity? Grow up, you fucking bastard!" His wife was nearly crying the words that left her lips.

All the while, Alois was still standing there, tears stinging his eyes. He couldn't move... only watch the scene play out like part of a movie, and to him, he was in a living cinema picture right now, true story and all. So, he tried calling for his father, hoping that everything would just stop.

"Daddy," he began, "why are you yelling?"

His father ignored him, instead demanding possession of his car keys.

Not giving up, Alois repeated himself, but raised his voice a little.

"Daddy, why are you yelling?" His question came out in a sob of sorts, and his father glanced at him for less than a moment, quickly averting his attention back to his wife and repeating in a hoarse voice, "Give me the keys."

"You want the keys? Here! Fucking take them!" His wife threw the keys at him, and he caught them easily.

"If you want me to go, then I'll fucking go... and I'll never come back." Her husband grumbled. "You can raise that kid on your own. I never wanted him anyway."

The teardrops finally spilled, Alois gaining control of his body and trying to catch his father before he could open the front door and drive away. He succeeded, clutching onto the sleeve of his sweater with his tiny hands. He stared up at his father, his expression forlorn and betrayed.

"Daddy, don't leave!" He cried. "Daddy, please don't leave! I love you!"

The man seemed to be emotionless, simply glaring down at his son in a very stoic manner.

The blonde boy had never seen such a look on his father's face. Usually, his features were beautifully content, amazingly warming...

There was no warm expression this time, no happiness for miles. Alois frowned, his throat becoming sore from all the sobbing and pleading. He couldn't let his father go. He looked up to this man. He loved this man... and this man surely loved miss as well, right? The boy wondered if it was possible for a father to truly despise his son, for a father to abandon his son just because he didn't want him anymore.

Alois thought of old clothes and how they get thrown out when people lose interest in them, when people no longer desire to hold onto them, when they get torn and tattered. Could he by some chance be like an old shirt? A faded pair of jeans? Had his father grown tired of him, and did he have the desire to throw him away, put him in the trash can, and set him out for the garbage truck?

"Get your son off of me."

Perhaps, he didn't care enough about his son to even do that.

Alois let out a small gasp, his father shaking him off, and his mother lifting him up into her arms.

Even in locked tightly in the arms of his mother, he tried lunging forward and grabbing his father again. His heartbreak made him weak, and his body sagged with sleepiness.

The front door opened, then closed, and soon Alois and his mother could hear the car engine start, the wheels screech on the pavement, and the sounds of driving away.

That was the last time Alois saw his father.

* * *

><p>"Trancy!"<p>

The classroom was quiet san the minimal whispers and snickers from the Civics students.

A boy sat in the far back of the room, his arms crossed, and the hood of his black jacket shading his facial features from all observers. He appeared to be unmoved, emotionally unaffected by the gossiping students or the teacher, whom he must've been rubbing the wrong way by not answering.

"The rules," the teacher began, "are clearly stated in the handbook." He rotated his body and took a few steps toward the back of his desk. He scanned the surface for said handbook, and when he spotted it, it was in his hand in no time. Again, he was facing his class, irritation evident in his expression.

This was not the first time the silent boy in the back of the room had given trouble to the teacher. On numerous occasions, he had broken the rules by doing everything from blowing bubbles with his chewing gum to physically attacking another classmate. He had been sent to the principal's office every time because he refused to find fault in himself. In his mind, he did what he wanted and braced for no punishment.

"Page 15." The teacher flipped through the little, blue book, "Students are required to remove their hats or hoods before entering the school's premisis. No, and I repeat, _no_ compromises will be put in effect." He shut the book after reading aloud, and set it back on his cluttered desk. Before speaking again, he straightened his tie and cleared his throat.

"Does that mean anything to you?"

He directed the question to the defiant boy, but he remained quiet and despondant, even pulling his hood down farther just to irk his teacher.

The class was secretly passing notes now, trying to contain their laughter so that they wouldn't get scolded. They weren't like the boy they were slandering. They weren't bad to the extent that he was. In fact, no one came into comparison with him.

The teacher's sigh hushed the students for a moment and he lightly shook his head, giving up. He went to his desk again, taking a sticky note and writing something on it with a pen. The class would soon realized that it was yet another pass straight to the principal's office, and they didn't need to predict that it was for the hooded boy. They'd witnessed this same scene a thousand times and were growing accustomed to it, expecting it almost.

"Trancy," the teacher grumbled holding the note out, " to the office now."

The boy didn't hesitate, getting up almost instantly and snatching the note from his oppressed teacher's hand. The door slammed as he exited. It always did. After that, the class didn't utter another word to each other.

Somewhere in the opposite hallway, the door to the main office was being entered, and the secretary at the front desk didn't so much as look up at the boy, who stood without his jacket on let alone his hood. He had made it a point to drop it off at his locker before actually stepping foot into the office. It tended to be warmer in there than the rest of the school.

The woman knew who it was standing there, and asked him to take a seat by the window and wait.

"Principal's busy right now. You might be here awhile." Her voice was bland, lacking any personality at all. The boy crossed his arms, leaning back against the window. His eyes closed in a slightly serene manner, and for the first time since the day had started, he felt relaxed.

Something inside of him wished that he could sit there all day like that, but he gathered that it would be pretty boring after an hour or two, and he didn't have the attention span for such confinement.

Ten minutes minutes went by like this, then fifteen, then twenty. The ticking of the analong clock on the wall was beginning to annoy him, and soon his eyes were open again and staring at the plain, white walls within the office. He was sure of one thing: He didn't want to be there. He was even more sure of another thing: He did _not_ want to be in class. So, he wasn't complaining.

A quick opening of the door cause him to jump, and another woman entered, sending a smile to the secretary only to get a roll of the eyes in return. Her gaze lept to the lone boy in the farthest chair near the window, and her smile grew weak.

The boy's eyes met hers. She shot him an accusing glare (which still seemed friendly), and spoke in an unreadable pitch, "Alois Trancy, what have you done this time?"

The boy, Alois Trancy, let his pupils indirectly beg her for a way out, and she nodded, seemingly comprehensive and sympathetic to his situation.

"I'll take care of him." She declared, spinning on her heel in the direction of the grouchy secretary.

"Take him." She had no objections to speak of. By now, no one would've.

Alois lifted himself from the chair and followed his savior out the door, across the hall, and into her personal office - the guidance office.

As soon as her door shut, Alois threw a million mental hugs to her, comfortably plopping down in the seat across from her, his legs folded.

"Can I thank you enough? Like... seriously? I was about to_ die _of boredum over there... and that woman must have a stick up her ass or something. I swear, she's always such a bitch to me. It's not like she even does any work." Alois ranted, leaning forward. "I snuck behind her desk once, and she was playing solitaire. Solitaire! Can you believe it, Miss Marsha?"

The woman, Miss Marsha, shook her head in response, wagging a finger at Alois and saying, "Watch your language, Alois. It gets you in a rut more than you realize."

Alois waved her threat off, replying, "Well, that wasn't my downfall today."

Miss Marsha's expression contorted with intrigue at his statement. Her worry was obvious, and Alois expected her next question.

"What_ was _your downfall today?" She asked. "Why was a boy like you, a boy that I know is trying to hide his kindness and composure, sitting in an office where disobedient kids are sent?"

Alois shrugged, his mood becoming serious, his body tensing.

"I've said this so many times before, but I feel like it never gets through to you. I know you're not as bratty as you act. I know that this is your first year in high school, and it's a big adjustment... but you have to roll with it. You're only a month into your freshman year, and you're already giving up on yourself. You're being agonizingly impotent."

"So?" Alois was unfazed.

"Do you know how people look at you? They perceive you as the crazy kid. They think you're insane... and this... doesn't technically have to do with anything, but the way you dress_ really _doesn't help."

Alois scanned himself up and down, searching for a flaw, but finding nothing. To him, there wasn't anything unordinary about the tight-fitting purple and whited striped t-shirt, the unbearably short shorts, or the matching purple pair of Converse he was wearing.

"What's wrong with how I dress?" He honestly had no clue. For as long as he could remember, he had worn clothes like this. He simply chose a majority of feminine clothing because he didn't like how the clothes that most boys his age wore were baggy, saggy, and, in his opinion, ugly.

"You don't want me to start reading from the handbook, do you?"

Alois sighed, getting to his feet and striking a pose. He flashed a peace sign and winked. Miss Marsha's small, almost nonexistant laugh was what he wanted to hear. Mission accomplished.

"No one," he spoke matter-of-factly, "has to tell me that my shorts are too short because I already know that! No one has to tell me that my clothes look like they belong on a mannequin at Rue 21. You know why?"

"Why?" Miss Marsha played into his game.

"Because I already know that... and if they don't know that by now, then they can die. All of them can die. I wouldn't care, Miss-"

"Alois, don't say that!" The woman warned. "I don't know why you're choosing this path. You're much smarter than how you've been acting, and it's just gotten worse, become over-the-top."

She paused, watching as Alois' head sank in withdrawl.

"I can't keep covering for you. This time, I have to call your mother."

All at once, the boy's head shot upwards again, and the distress was painted all over his face, causing greater disdain for Miss Marsha than the naked eye could possibly see. In reality, she truly risked her profession for a student that she knew was going down the wrong path at a fast pace. She just wanted to save him, but someone can't be saved unless they desire to be saved, and Alois Trancy was far too stubborn for anything like that.

Alois watched in shaken discontent as Miss Marsha picked up her cell phone and searched through her contacts until she found his mother's number. This wasn't the first time. Nothing was the first time anymore. Alois' mother hadn't gotten a call from her in awhile, but it was urgent at this point. Disappointment always set in for Alois, but it never really hits him.

As he sat there, expectant for that phone to stop ringing, dreading when his mother would finally answer it, he sighed. However, this sigh was different. It was soaked with sadness, blasted by misfortune. The sound caught Miss Marsha's attention, and all at once, she thought to herself, "Maybe this boy is depressed."

"Hello?"

Alois could hear his mother's voice on the other line.

"Hello, this is the school's guidance counselor calling about Alois again."

From there on, Alois blocked out their conversation. He had no desire to hear his mother's dismay. None at all. He was tired, _exhausted_, in fact, and he just wanted to go home already. Enough with the acedemic shit and fake concern; he needed to come in contact with his bed and fall into the deepest sleep.

Eventually, Miss Marsha hung up, and there was a short silence where Alois wouldn't (or rather, couldn't) stare the women straight in the eyes even though he could feel the tension as she stared at him.

It didn't matter. Alois didn't care. Everything he did was of his own accord, and in his mind, there was nothing and no one that would change that, change him, in fact. He was who he was. He was a pest, a nuisance to everyone around him. He was the epitome of detrimental, the essence of an insubordinate... and when the woman that had saved him so many times before parted her red-stained lips to speak again, Alois knew she had given up on him as well.

"Your mother's on her way."


	2. Like Father, Like Son

_Hello~! Blame the wait on my K-Pop obsession and writer's block. ;P_

_I'm going to say this right now: I DO NOT WANT ANY SILENT READERS! If you're reading, please review. Please~. If you don't, it will make me cry. :(_

_Anyway, sorry for the guilt-trip or whatever. Here you go! Chapter two has arrived!_

**BAD KIDS**

**Chapter 2: Like Father, Like Son**

"I had to leave work again, you know."

Alois Trancy was unaffected, sitting in the passenger seat with his arms crossed and staring out the window. He was focused more on the streetlights than anything else, waiting for them to change colors, waiting to arrive home already.

"I can't keep leaving early just because you're giving teachers an attitude."

"Ok." The blonde replied, turning his body towards the window, setting the palms of his hands there, and spying rainclouds in the sky. For some reason, Alois was fascinated by rain, thunder, and lightning. Little things caught his attention... like the way the raindrops would race each other down the edge of the window or how the lightning would light up the sky for a second (and nothing more).

"Alois, are you listening?" His mother had a soft, strained voice from years of unstable happenings and undeniable endeavors, and she was often hesitant to speak for fear of no one listening.

"Yes!" Her son screeched, and continued to ignore her. Realizing this, she might've been pressured to shut her mouth, but to her, it wasn't the time or place to do so. She knew that Alois would lock himself in his bedroom when they'd get home. This would probably be the only time she'd have to lecture him and attempt to instill some discipline without him running away. In a moving vehicle, there was nowhere for him to go.

"Are you going to tell me what you did this time? You never told the guidance counselor." They were stopped at a red light, and Alois' mother had taken advantage of the fact that her son was now sitting properly in the seat.

"The teacher told me to take off my hood." He said it blatantly, like it was irrelevent and didn't mean much to him or anyone else for that matter.

"Are you serious? You got in trouble because you were being stubborn and wouldn't take off your hood? That may just be the stupidest thing you've gotten in trouble for thus far." She shook her head in disapproval and disbelief.

"I know, right? That asshole Civics teacher tries to get me for everything. I did nothing."

The light turned green.

"Do you_ really _believe you did nothing? That's terrible. I should ground you."

"You won't do it." The boy was unafraid of threats that he knew were empty.

"You're lucky that I never have. Scatch that, you're lucky that I need your help around the house. If it wasn't just the two of us, then you'd be out of luck."

They pulled into the driveway.

"Whatever."

Alois was through with getting reprimanded, through with listening, and through with just about everything else. All he desired to do was hide in his room, open the lone window he possessed, and watch the clouds burst from fullness, from ultimate wreckage. It was one of those things that never got old to see; it was similar to watching fireworks (although Alois despised fireworks) in the sense that the angry and disturbed atmosphere would heighten in sound like the shooting of a gun or even the rippling of flames in the fireplace (but on a much higher altitude, of course).

There was no other way to describe what it did for Alois other than soothe him and fascinate him with the combined sights and sounds. Unlike many people he knew, he looked forward to every thrash of thunder and bolt of electricity that appeared to show up in the open air, then vanish like a magician the next second. Alois didn't dare to blink, not even once, for fear of missing the delightful show.

It was only 2:00 PM, but the upcoming storm made the sky grey and dark already. No sun urged its way through the clouds, and Alois was glad about that. It's not that he didn't like sunny weather; he just loved_ this _kind of weather.

The blonde mishap of a child frowned, realizing that it probably wouldn't start raining for at least another hour or so. Until then, he'd have to occupy himself. He didn't want to sleep because he was scared that he might miss the storm. He didn't want to turn on the television because he hated the beeping noise that the severe weather report would send out through the speakers. Honestly, there was nothing he wanted to do, and coming to this realization, he decided to pass the time by washing the dishes for his mother.

He did things like that when he had nothing else in the world to do. He cleaned, he organized, and sometimes he'd even cook (which he was _not _the best at). Time seemed to go by quicker when he occupied himself with different tasks, and he figured that maybe his mother wouldn't scold him about getting in trouble at school again if he helped her around the house. Maybe she'd forget all the times that happened if he'd scrub the dishes harder, dust the tables more carefully, and vaccum the living room without knocking over another family antique. Just maybe...

Alois hopped down the rustic, wooden stairs and into the kitchen. His mother was nowhere in the vicinity, but the dishes and silverware in the sink was starting to pile up, so he approached them, not hesitating, turned on the hot water, and began his dull, time-wasting task.

Outside, little booms of thunder could be heard here and there, but since there was no sound of rain pelting the roof, Alois continued, letting his mind float off somewhere beyond his reach.

These days, his mind would usually wander so far from his body that he wouldn't even know or be able to comprehend what he was thinking about in the first place. He'd hear bits and pieces of conversations from the past, but they'd become so jumbled that he'd forget when something was said and who said it.

He swears that he still hears his father's voice, but he's not sure if it's really him or not because he doesn't really remember what his father's voice sounds like. That was beside the point, though, because Alois lives in the present, represses the past, and holds his middle finger up to the future in a salute of sorts.

"Why can't you be this good outside of the house?" His mother entered the kitchen, walked over to her occupied son, and patted his head. The boy rolled his eyes.

"Tell me why!" His mother playfully whined to him. "Are you being bullied in school?"

Alois gently set down the soapy plate he was holding and gave her a harsh glare, retorting, "No!" His mother judged by his quick remark that she probably shouldn't push him anymore. _Shouldn't_. It doesn't mean she wouldn't. She was just more cautious with her tone this time, lowering her voice to an almost unaudible whisper.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell momma?"

Alois replied, his response just as imperceptible as hers, "Don't treat me like a child." Surprisingly, there was no fatality in his words, but there was something else... a faint sign of sadness.

His mother backed up and leaned on the fridge, and he went back to washing the dishes.

"You're 14. That's still a child to me..." She trailed off in a mumble.

For a moment, she didn't think her son would say anything back to her because he was being so quiet, so subtle. Nevertheless, the unexpected was to be expected in her life.

"Well, not me." Alois said, leaving his mother in desperation like he always did. She sighed, exiting the room without another word to her son or herself.

After Alois finished the dishes, he started to hear blaring thunder and ran to the closest window, which happened to be the glass door to the patio. He stripped away the curtain that covered it, and put his hands up to the transparent surface. Rain was just beginning to trickle down, and the noise was increasing by the minute.

He felt restrained, watching from a mere glass door, and wanted to be right there where the show was occurring. So he unlocked the door, slid it open, and stepped outside. He soon realized, standing there on the patio, that he was trapped within the roof and the wooden planks below him, and he wanted to be even closer. So doing something that his mother would never approve of, he walked out from under the roof, and was now wandering idly in his backyard, raindrops splashing onto all of him, and lightning threatening to strike him down.

He loved it. He embraced it, sticking his arms out and coaxing the weather with everything he had. He never wanted to leave it... the sensation of rain on his skin, the pounding of thunder in his ears, and soon, the brightness of lightning buzzing at his sides.

He giggled, hopping to his right and humming an unknown tune. It was beautiful to him. His eyes would not move. He would not blink. Everything was lovely, and everything made him forget about his defiance, his troubles, and, in all honestly, he _never_ wanted that moment to end.

That's when his mother stuck her head out the sliding door, and saw what her son was doing. A raspy gasp escaped her lips and she began running towards him as fast as she was able to.

Alois didn't notice her until her body slammed into his back and nearly knocked him over. He kept his balance anyway, and wouldn't let his eyes abandon the sky. Even when his mother wrapped both of her arms around his torso and started dragging him back inside, all he could say was, "Let go of me!"

"You're going inside, and you're staying inside!" She sceeched, the wooden patio scuffing Alois' shoes as they went along. By the time the door was closed again, the blonde boy found himself sitting against the side of the kitchen counter, hugging his knees up to his chest in solitary.

His mother turned to him with a worried face. "What do you think you were doing? Did that idea sound good to you? Are you insane?" Her multiple questions went on and on before she actually made another declarative sentence.

"You could've been struck by lightning."

"What are the chances of that happening?" Alois scoffed.

"It doesn't matter if the chance is slim. It's still possible."

"But mom-"

"Go to your room!" His angry mother cut him off, and waited until she heard his footsteps making their way upstairs and the familiar slamming of his bedroom door. With a tired sigh, she left the room.

* * *

><p>Alois was plopped down in front of his bed because his legs wouldn't move him anymore. He allowed his head to rest against the edge instead and grabbed ahold of his most prized possession: his teddy bear.<p>

"Hello, Luka." He spoke to the bear, saying its name in a hoarse tone. "My mom hates me." He held the stuffed animal tight and took in the light scent it gave off. With a sarcastic chuckle, he announced to the emptiness, "Luka smells like my dad."

With a huff, he finally stood, making his way over to the only mirror in his room, and sitting in front of it with Luka still in his arms. He flipped his hair to the side, inhaling as he did so and wishing that everything was how it used to be. The scent of Luka just brought back more unwatned memories, and the mere sight of the toy made him cringe with disgust.

Alois realized that there was a time whenever he wasn't able to sleep at night without the bear tucked up to his cheek, a time when he'd carry it everywhere he went inside and outside the house, but now things had changed. Luka, his only friend since childhood, was just a dirty reminder to him of the night in which his father left and the months afterwards where both himself and his mother cried everyday. Having Luka around was something that Alois could no longer handle even though he didn't want to face that fact.

He looked at Luka's reflection in the mirror and finally exhaled.

"I'm sorry, Luka." He said, grabbing his scissors from the desk next to his bed and holding them between his trembling fingers. "I have to say goodbye to you."

The scissors poked at the stuffed animal's chest, and there was so much hesitation, so many second thoughts sprinting through the boy's mind, that he almost didn't do it. Nevertheless, he poked harder until they stabbed a slit, and he started moving them, started cutting a line down the front of his bear.

All the while, tears were forming in his eyes, and as he now placed the sciossors around Luka's neck, they spilled over as he cut again, watching the bear's head fall to the floor effortlessly.

Alois let out a frustrated yell, letting the rest of Luka's remains fall as well.

He was drained. His heart ached like nothing he'd ever felt in his life. It was like the one person he loved the most just died suddenly, and it was his fault. He knew he couldn't leave Luka there, torn apart and bleeding white stuffing. That would just break his heart more to stare at the damage he brought to the innocent bear. All at once, he felt guilty for dropping Luka, and he picked up his body parts, opened his bedroom door, and walked downstairs with depression clinging to his entire being.

Part of him asked, "How could I?" The other part replied, "You had to." It was an internal fight just to lower himself onto every step in front of him.

Into the kitchen he went, and over to the trashcan was where he was headed. He felt that it would be the best burial for Luka. Stepping on the lever to open the top, he stared down at the mutilated bear in his arms and threw it in, moving his foot so that the trashcan closed once again.

When Alois turned on his feet to exit the room, his sad eyes and menacing frown had disappeared, and a brutal smirk and disturbing snickers replaced them. It was almost as if he had gotten back at someone, gotten even with them, and in his mind, he had. Bitter satisfaction was beginning to kick in.

"There," he spoke to himself, "I can throw away people, too."


	3. Doctor, Doctor

_My life is pretty busy right now, and I have writers block... but enough with excuses! XD_

_I realize that I'm been going slower on this story than I did with 'NEVERMORE', and there's a reason behind that._

_Nevertheless, the more reviews I get, the more motivation I'll have to write the next chapter! ;D_

**BAD KIDS**

**Chapter 3: Doctor, Doctor**

"I don't know what else to do."

The phone was held between two pale, slightly shaking hands, the deep voice on the other end assuring the woman that it would be fine, that she didn't need to worry anymore because he was going to take care of everything. To most people, his words would've been empty promises, and maybe they were, but by this point, the woman was desperate and willing to do anything.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

The woman hung up the phone, stringing a long sigh to her being and flicking the light switch off as she left the room.

It had been a long day with even longer contemplations. At first, she was hesitant about the whole idea. After all, she knew her son wasn't crazy; he was just sad. But with all the problems he had everyday in school, there was no other choice. Something deeper than bullies tossing him around was occurring, and she knew what it might've had to do with - his father.

She recalled the nights after his father left that he had nightmares that were so terrible that he'd become physically sick, running to the bathroom to throw up his entire stomach, and sitting in there against the door until he cried himself to sleep. The woman would never forget all the times she picked up her son and carried him into his room again, tucking him in and lying there next to him just in case he had another nightmare.

Those were some of the lowest times in both of their lives, and every now and then, she still catches her son crying quietly. The throwing up had ended awhile ago, though, and just that was enough to restrain the woman from breaking down herself. She thought that maybe her son was finally getting better, finally healing.

It turned out, however, that she was very wrong. By the time high school came around, he was changing in ways that no one would call normal for a newly teenage boy. He somehow picked up an attitude along the way, and his most common phrase became, "I do what I want."

It scared the woman to see such a drastic transformation in her own child, whom she had tried her best to raise on her own. She had kept him out of trouble, protected him the best she could, and given him everything he ever wanted and more. So, why was he morphing into a monster? Why was the school calling to give her bad news every week? Why were his grades slowly dropping?

She knew one thing for sure: She needed to step in and stop the train before it crashed into the station. That's what she would do. Whatever it would take, she would gladly oblige.

* * *

><p>"Alois," Alois' mother called him down from the bottom of the stairs, "we need to talk."<p>

She heard a loud grunt of annoyance from upstairs and soon her son was stomping his way down the steps. "What?" He spat.

His mother repeated herself, motioning for them to go into the living room. Alois, who was unwilling in spirit, but willing in love, followed her.

The living room was awkwardly silent and dim... kind of like an interrigation room. Alois pulled the long sleeves of his grey shirt over his hands and placed himself lightly on the edge of the couch, gripping onto the cushion below him. An unreadable expression was planted on his face.

"Honey," his mother began, placing her hand on top of his, "I love you."

Alois was puzzled by the random statment, responding in a quizzical voice, "I love you, too, mom."

"I'm sorry that I've let this go on as long as I have." The miniscule smile she wore faded at the sound of her own words.

Her son was sluggishly shaking his head, not comprehending what she was getting at. "L-let what go on?"

"Everything." Was her simple answer.

Apparently, it wasn't enough of an answer for Alois, and he pulled away from her hand, becoming alarmed at their prediciment and the way her lips were curling themselves into a pout. Something inside him was screaming, "Just don't listen. Don't listen to the things you don't want to hear."

That's what Alois always did. When his teachers were speaking to their classes, he zoned out. When the principal was lecturing him, he tuned him out. It was easy, and it always worked for him. He learned over time that people would just give up on him after awhile and leave him alone. He was right when it came to everyone except for his mother. For some reason, she hadn't given up on him yet.

"I scheduled your first appointment for today."

Alois blinked wildly, realizing that he had blocked out everything she had been saying.

"Appointment? F-for what?"

"Therapy, honey."

At that moment, Alois felt his heart sink to the carpeted floor below his feet and there was a lump that had formed in his throat. He swallowed, scooting to the other side of the couch.

"W-what?" He spoke, unbelieving. "You think I'm crazy?"

His mother's mouth was agape, words flying like butterflies.

"No, Alois! I know you're not crazy!"

"Then why are you going to send me to a therapist? Mom!" The blonde boy sprouted from the couch, his whole body being taken over by a fit of insanity. Not only did he feel betrayed by the only person in his life that hadn't left him yet, but he felt like a bullet had met his chest, causing him to bleed out onto the floor and die like an animal.

The bad news was, he was still alive.

"I want you to stop hurting, Alois! I don't know what else to do!" His mother sprung up, too, trying to defend her reasons for getting him help.

"What makes you think I'm hurting?" Alois screeched. "I'm fine how I am!"

"No, you're not, Alois! I won't let you ignore yourself because I sure as Hell don't! I'm doing this for you because I love you! If I didn't, then I'd give up on you completely!"

"Why don't you? I wouldn't give a fuck!"

"Because I'm not like your father!"

Alois ceased the arguement, staring at his mother and noticing that she was close to tears, her almost identical eyes becoming teary and grey. He could fight and argue all he wanted, but if he made his mother cry, he'd never be able to forgive himself.

It dawned on him that he was being unreasonable. Sure, he had no desire to talk to a therapist or let anyone into his brain, but when he laid eyes on his mother, who he knew was doing all she should and was afraid of what he could become, that broke him. That murdered his meaning and there he was, white flag waving like his life depended on it.

"Momma, I'm scared." Alois' shoulders sagged, his head tilting forward to hide his fear from his mother. As much as he hated admitting it, the thought of having to be in a room with a complete stranger that has degrees in God knows what terrified him like nothing else. Even worse, he'd be forced to tell this person everything about him and his life, which seemed pretty impossible for someone that wouldn't even inform _himself_ of what was going on in his world.

"I know, baby." The woman embraced her trembling son, squeezing him tighter than was humanly possible, and drawing circles on his back with her hand. Alois snuggled into the crook of his mother's neck, biting the inside of his cheek so that he wouldn't start sobbing uncontrollably... not in front of her, at least.

"Listen, Alois," his mother lifted her head, gazing into the boy's eyes, which were filling to the brim with horror. "There are a lot of things that you're not going to like... being told what to do, being urged to talk about things instead of ignoring them. It's going to be a new experience for the both of us, and I just want to let you know that I'll be here for you throughout it all. I wouldn't dare to abandon my own son."

Alois nodded, seemingly understanding what she was gettin at now, but still locking eyes with her and pouting all too innocently.

"You won't throw me away?"

"Never."

* * *

><p>The boy had absolutely no idea what was going to happen that day, and while a million different things were running through his mind, he was truly focused on one thing: the therapist.<p>

"Mom?" He asked while they were in the car on their way there. "Is it a she or a he?"

His mother couldn't help but laugh at the way he worded his question. "A he, honey... Dr. Faustus."

"Faustus? What a bizzare last name..." Alois thought to himself. "Then again, Trancy is a fairly bizzare name, too, so I guess I have no room to talk... I mean, think." He was mentally jabbing himself with a ballpoint pen when he noticed that he was indeed pondering far too much for his own good.

He couldn't help it, though. Intrigue set in as soon as they rounded the bend and pulled into the parking lot of a little, brick building with trees and shrubs surrounding it on all sides. It sort of looked like a cottage or a villa, but with a sign and places for multiple cars to park. Alois, sighed, all of a sudden growing nervous again.

His mother parked, taking the key from the ignition and glancing over to the passenger seat where her son sat, appearing to be on the brink of a panic attack. She instinctively let her hand extend to his cheek, and he flinched, suddenly opening the car door and stepping out. She sighed, repeating his action.

They walked up the cobblestone pathway that lead to the front door of the building, Alois surprisingly ahead of his mother, arms crossed and face hidden by his blonde locks. Out of habit, he pulled his sleeves down lower, coughing as he reached the dreaded door.

This time, he let his mother open the door, fearing that if he did it himself, something from inside would swallow him whole, devouring his soul in one bite. It sounded silly whenever Alois replayed the thought through his head, but at the time, he felt that anything was possible.

They stepped inside the small waiting area, which appeared to be dimmer than it probably should be. "But they're always like this." Alois thought. "Offices are always either lit up too brightly or darker than the outside world." Once again, he sighed, another thought coming to his mind: "They're always either freezing cold or extremely hot... it's chilly in here." He pulled down his sleeves again.

His mother rang a silver bell that was placed atop the desk where Alois swears the secretary or whatever should've been, and almost instantly, a voice called out from the back room, "I'll be right there!"

The voice was deep, sounding unapproachable and mysterious. Suddenly, Alois wondered if the therapist was good-looking or not. The man's appearance at the arch of the doorway confirmed it.

The therapist, Dr. Faustus, had jet black hair that was styled like nothing Alois had ever seen before. His skin was pale, but he didn't look sickly. Glasses were perched on his nose, and the structure of his face seemed like that of a male model. From there, Alois let his eyes drift downward, scanning his entire body from his modern sweater and black v-neck shirt to his black slacks and Italian shoes.

The boy didn't even realize that he was staring in awe, unbelieveing that a therapist could be so handsome, unaware that such beauty resided in a country-like building right off from the main highway...

... and then there was a hand extended to him, and his attention shot back to the man's face. It was _his_ hand. Alois shook it, wobbling a bit on his feet, and nearly melting into the ground when he heard the man's voice better.

"I'm Dr. Claude Faustus."

Alois gulped, trying to straighten his horrible posture all at once and replied, "I'm Alois."

The doctor smiled at him, and Alois' heart felt like it was working through a marathon with all its erratic beating and booming. There was something about this guy... something...

"Nice to meet you, Alois."

At that moment, Alois knew some things were going to change. If they would be for the best or the worst, however, he had no idea.


	4. Drop The Formalities

_Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites so far!_

_REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! XD_

_Claude finally comes in on this chapter. ;)_

**BAD KIDS**

**Chapter 4: Drop The Formalities**

Alois hated leather. The way it stuck to his skin and anchored him in place, the faint smell of cattle, the ugly brownish color, and the rough texture were all factors in his disdain. He found it to be cheap and old, not expensive and fancy. For the life of him, he couldn't understand why people would want that material in their car, house, or anywhere for that matter. It simply wasn't appealing to him.

So whenever Dr. Faustus motioned for him to take a seat on the leather sofa in his office, the blonde cringed, feeling instantly uncomfortable the minute his thighs came in contact with it. He pondered for a moment over whether he should wear pants from now on, but quickly swiped the notion from his brain, knowing that there was no need to change his wardrobe for such a tiny reason.

Dr. Faustus sat across from Alois in a matching leather chair, crossing his legs, and jotting something down in a notebook. Alois was curious as to what the man was writing, and voiced his question aloud, not feeling the need to hold back.

"What are you writing down?"

Upon hearing this, Dr. Faustus glanced up at his new patient, seeing the eagerness for an answer in his round, blue, and oh-so enchanting eyes. A smile rose to his lips, and he replied with another question, "Do you want to see?"

Alois nodded, taking the notebook from his doctor's outstretched hand and gave it a turn to read the neat, cursive penmanship lying in front of him. There wasn't much written down yet. The date, Dr. Faustus' name, and his own name were organized at the top near the margain. Alois searched the lone page for something else, but found nothing, and handed it back to Dr. Faustus.

"Not very interesting, huh?" His doctor inquired, watching his patient's lips part, exposing perfect, white teeth, then puckering out in a very subtle manner. If the man wasn't so vigilant, then he wouldn't have noticed the little gesture. "I have to get to know you before a file can be started."

Alois nodded again, looking to the handsome man before him. He could feel his heart beating rapidly for the second time in not even ten minutes, and a thousand and three thoughts raced each other through his jumbled head, causing his grip on reality to blur. The only focus he had within his own madness was this stranger, this doctor, who was far more attractive than any girl or boy he's ever seen in his life. He was waiting patiently for this man to speak again just because his voice was so delightful.

Everything about Dr. Faustus was entrancing.

Alois realized that he had phased out the real world once again when the man's hand was waving in front of his face. The boy shook the glaze from his eyes and hummed in response to whatever his doctor might've said.

"Do you often lose yourself like that?"

The inquisition caught Alois off-guard, and for the third time that day, he nodded, still a little hazy due to the aura Dr. Faustus was constantly emitting.

Something was slowly overcoming the boy's body and was showing signs in inconspicuous ways. His legs spread somewhat, his hands moving to the space they made and gripping lightly onto the material he loathed. He didn't notice it. All he felt was an unfamiliar tingling in his stomach, and a smirk crossed his face when he spotted Dr. Faustus' eyes wandering lower and lower and...

_"Stop it, Alois!"_ He thought to himself._ "What the fuck are you doing, slung forward like you want something... do you want something?"_

The arrogant boy let his mental state cloud up like he always did, now pondering over a new topic._ Did _he want something? If so, what exactly did he want? He had the urge to slap himself for just thinking about such silly things. By the time the doctor had gotten his attention back, Alois couldn't even decipher what he was pondering over in the first place.

"I-I'm sorry, Dr. Faustus." Alois blurted out, bowing his head in apology and elicting a chuckle from the man he was beginning to wish would laugh more... because the sound was lovely. On the other hand, they had just met today, so there was plently of time to bask in the sounds that would come from his mouth in the future. Alois smiled at the subject.

"Don't worry about it. There are far worse wrongs to right now, and I'd like to begin as soon as you're ready to share." He uncrossed his legs and leaned forward, his chair creaking. "So tell me, what's it like being Alois Trancy?"

Alois wanted to laugh at his question, but refrained from doing so. It was such a broad question. How was he supposed to respond to that?

"Well, I... it's boring."

"Boring? How so?"

Alois inhaled softly, then exhaled roughly, trying to bring his words to his lips without stuttering.

"Well, I wake up, go to school, then come home. It's not very eventful."

Dr. Faustus' smile faded due to his patient's lacking description. He figured there was no use in pushing him for more information.

"I see. How old are you, Alois?" He knew what age the boy was; he just wanted to hear him say it.

"I'm 14." He replied. "H-how old are you? If you don't mind me asking, sir..."

"I'm 24... and you can just call me 'doctor' from now on." He winked.

Dr. Claude Faustus winked at him._ Winked_. Alois' heart jumped into his throat.

_"Does he wink at everyone? Does he smile like that and laugh like that in the presence of everyone? Or am I special? Is there something about me that he loves like there's already a million things that I love about him? Will he think about me whenever I leave like I'll think of him? Am I thinking too much in the first place?"_ Alois' thoughts went on and on, but this time, he was able to flush them from his scull before Dr. Faustus noticed he was zoning out again.

"Your mother tells me you're stubborn."

Alois shrugged, not knowing if he should agree or disagree.

"She tells me it's gotten in the way of school."

Again, the boy shrugged, this time saying, "I don't think it does. Why would it?"

He regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth. He knew that he was coming off as a bratty, little diva, and he most definitely didn't want Dr. Faustus to think of him in that way. He bowed his head again, slinging justifications at him like mud. It only caused the doctor to smile wider, and Alois took in the sight with sudden pleasure.

"It's quite alright, Alois."

The man said his name again. Inside the cracks of Alois' brain, he was squealing like a fanatic and jumping up and down. Outside, however, was a whole different story. He was on-edge, but maintaining his composure like absolutely nothing was running through his psyche. "I'm good at this." He thought, giving himself a mental pat on the back.

"You know, I've only had two other patients before you."

Although it seemed random for him to state such a thing, Alois was all ears, even leaning forward to listen closely.

"My first patient was one of those people who would spill their guts as soon as they would come into my office. There was nothing she wouldn't inform me about. She had a lot of different worries, but that was to be expected considering her husband of many years had died of cancer, and she was left with their only son. She managed, though. After months and months of helping her, she got through that rough patch in her life."

Dr. Faustus fixed his glasses before continuing on.

"My second patient was a younger girl who claimed to have these friends that she would speak to named Elizabeth and Victor. All kids probably go through an imaginary friend phase, but she wasn't going through anything like that. She honestly believed that these friends of hers would threaten to lock her in the attic if she didn't do what they said, which usually had to do with messing things up or trying to run away from home."

Alois gulped, the story sounding like a horror movie.

"One day, Elizabeth and Victor told her to jump out of her window on the 3rd floor. She did."

Dr. Faustus saw that his patient's jaw was dropped to the floor in repugnance, and he immediately stood, then knelt in front of the boy, capturing his hands and staring him dead in the face.

"Alois," he began, "I can tell that you're not crazy like that girl. But people these days see one flaw in their perfect world and start pointing fingers at whoever appears out-of-place. It just so happens that you were swept up in the whirlwind that these people create out of nothing, and it makes you feel like you're slowly going insane, like there's no way out of the living Hell you've been forced into._ This _is the way out. _I_ won't let you jump out a window or run away. Alright?"

The boy was speechless, tears tugging at his pupils and hands trembling beneath his doctor's still fingers. He needed so badly to express himself by sobbing and sobbing and sobbing some more, but he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of this doctor that he was quickly beginning to trust and admire. He didn't want to contradict his words... he didn't want to...

But he did, the tears streaming down his blushing cheeks. His hands flew up to his face and wiped them away as they fell, feeling ashamed for crying in front of a stranger... but he didn't feel like a stranger anymore. This was their first meeting, but there was already a connection between the two. Perhaps, Dr. Faustus saw some of himself in Alois. Perhaps, he knew exactly what he was going through. Just maybe... he didn't pity him and instead understood him.

Or maybe this was all just part of his job.

Alois felt a hand come in contact with his head, patting his blonde locks gently and carefully.

"Crying doesn't mean that you're betraying yourself. Alright?"

Alois nodded, feeling_ so _much better than he did before.

Suddenly, a buzzing sounded through the room. Dr. Faustus stood and took his cell phone from his pocket, pressing a few buttons before announcing that their time for today was up.

Alois was a little upset. He wanted to spend more time with the doctor, and an hour didn't seem like enough for him. Without voicing his distress, he stood as well, craning his neck in a bow and causing Dr. Faustus to laugh once again and give him a pat on the shoulder, saying, "You're very systematic. Are you always like that?"

Alois shook his head, laughing quite uncomfortably and scratching his forearm. "No. It's not like me at all." He replied.

"You must really like me then."

The blonde boy's attention averted in shock at his statement, and he repeated it over and over to himself.

_"You must really like me then."_

Oh, if only he knew.


	5. Subtle Attraction

_Sorry for any confusion on the previous chapter when it came to what Alois was thinking and what he was saying. I went back and changed it._

_Also, I tend to accidentally write 'I' instead of 'Alois' because I'm so used to writing in first person. Tell me if you ever notice it again. That could be confusing, too._

_TA-DA~! Here's the next chapter. ;D_

**BAD KIDS**

**Chapter 5: Subtle Attraction**

Alois Trancy is a short-tempered boy. Naturally, his bad side would emerge after being taunted all day by bullies. He couldn't really be blamed if he fought back and defended himself and his slipping dignity, right?

The entire population had a different outlook on the matter.

"You're flaming. Just look at what you're wearing for Christ's sake! Ridiculous!"

Outraged, Alois scanned himself up and down, not caring if the exceptionally short red shorts, black v-neck shirt, or the endless multi-colored bracelets he was sporting were in any way extravagant.

He purposely ignored the bully, shuffling a few feet down the hallway and trying to retain his composure. This was difficult, however, because he soon he had a group of three, unsatisfied boys following after him

"You're a fucking faggot, aren't you, blondie?"

They wanted to get a rise out of Alois, but he couldn't let them. He would only further disappoint his mother. He wasn't sure if he would be able to look her in the face again and either deny or admit to his wrongdoings. Every time something like this would happen, he'd always find himself sitting in the shower once again, just staring at the drain. A couple of times, he actually fell asleep in there, and his mother had to wake him up.

"You think you're such a badass just because you're constantly sent to the office! What a pathetic, little bitch!"

The bullies were right behind him, but he refused to turn around and retaliate. He _refused_... or he tried to, at least. Maybe he would've made it out the front doors of the school without landing a punch or two on the boys. Just maybe.

"Did your dad leave because he was ashamed of your gay ass?"

They just_ had _to go there. That was the last straw for Alois. He threw his bookbag against the nearest lockers and pounced on the bully in the middle, both of them falling to the ground. The other two bullies were in shock by Alois' ability to knock down a boy that was more than half his size with ease and simply stood there.

Alois hit the boy straight in the jaw, remarking, "Take that back, or I'll fucking kill you!" A few more punches were brought fourth before he felt the other bullies pulling him up to his feet, then slamming him down against the floor.

He glared angrily at them, scooting back a little before standing up again. The boy he had attacked stood up as well, teaming up with his buddies and pinning Alois to the wall. The blonde struggled to get free from the grip each bully had on his arms.

"Take it back, you inbreds!" Alois screeched, the bully in the middle leaning in so that their faces were only mere inches apart.

"In your dreams, faggot." He whispered into their victim's ear, causing him to shudder and gain enough adrenaline to push the boy to his right away. He lifted his fist and landed another punch on the bully in front of him. He aimed for his gut, and caused no visible damage.

"Nice try." The bully replied to Alois' action, punching him right back in the stomach.

Alois winced in pain, his legs dropping from beneath him. He doubled over on his knees, leaning forward and wheezing like he had asthma while all three bullies laughed uncontrollably at his weak state.

They thought they had finished him for the day, that he was depleted of all his energy and wouldn't be able to fight back anymore. Ultimately, they began to walk away, heading for the exit at the end of the hall.

Alois grunted, stood up again, and took a running dive for any of the bullies that he could catch from behind. He succeed, causing the same bully that he had attacked at first to fall over a second time.

While straddling the boy's back, Alois pulled his head up by his hair, and viciously whispered in his ear, "Nice try." Then, he focused on keeping the bully on the floor so that he would have the upper hand.

Alois had just realized that there was no crowd gathering around them, no teachers trying to break up their fight, and he became unnerved, thinking that they were the only four left in the whole school. He knew that if that was the case, these guys would kill him for real.

Attempting to hold back his fear, he gulped, his attention still lingering on the bully beneath him. He suddenly got up, flinging the boy over onto him back, and grabbing him by the collar of his jacket.

Out of the corner of Alois' eyes, he could see the other two boys running down the rest of the hallway and exiting the school. For a brief moment, he wondered why. But just as he placed his fist in midair, ready to hit the remaining bully across the face, his arm was grabbed by someone. He swung around, seeing an alarmed Miss Marsha.

All of a sudden, he was being dragged away from the bully, Miss Marsha tugging him by the hem of his shirt. She was angry. He could tell.

As soon as the door to her office slammed shut, she ordered Alois to sit down, and she went to her desk, took out her cell phone, and for the millionth time that year, dialed his mother's number.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're doing this to me again, Alois! I'm sick of it!"<p>

Alois listened to his mother yell at him, obviously pissed off at the fact that he had gotten into another brawl with upperclassmen.

This woman wasn't the one that Alois desired to speak with. It was good thing for him that he had an appointment with Dr. Faustus that day. He would vent to him if he felt like it. If he didn't, then his therapist would be out of luck.

They pulled up to Dr. Faustus' office, the car wheels screeching on the pavement as they parked. Alois' mother turned off the engine and sat there, unmoving. Alois wondered why his mother wasn't getting out of the car. Were they supposed to sit there all day or something?

"Go." Was the only thing she had to say to him.

Being shocked was the least of how Alois felt. It was as if his mother was leaving him for good, and he suddenly panicked, pictures of himself alone forever running through his mind.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked, not bothering to meet eyes with her son. She was just that irritated from the trouble he brought.

Not wanting to upset his mother any further, Alois opened the car door and left her there, the steam probably bellowing out from her ears.

His footsteps leading to the front door were quick and loud, and the moment he stepped foot into the dim sanctuary, he felt like he was going to throw up. He was terrified that his mother wouldn't come back to pick him up.

Then his therapist walked in the room, and everything Alois felt before was melting away like ice cream. His mood completely changed upon sight of this doctor that he was already so attached to, and he laced his heart-shaped face with a weird grin.

"Hello, Alois." Dr. Faustus greeted him, smiling back at the boy.

"Hello, Dr. Claude Faustus!" Alois said sweetly, his grin transforming into a smirk as soon as the man turned around and motioned for them to go into his office.

* * *

><p>"So how was your day, Alois?"<p>

The question was so common, so usual, that the defiant child had the urge to talk back to his therapist... but that would go against the rules.

Alois had made three rules for himself after his first appointment with Dr. Faustus. One: He would never ever seriously talk back to his doctor because if he did, then the man would probably begin to despise him like everyone else did, and he sure didn't want that. Two: He would tell his doctor most of the things on his mind (not everything) because if he didn't, then his mother might take him out of therapy, thinking that nothing could work on him, which would mean no more Dr. Faustus. Three: He would drive this doctor crazy with obsession for him... just because. He wanted to see how Dr. Faustus would react if he constantly tried seducing him.

The last rule (Alois decided) was the most important to remember. Although he wasn't sure if he was simply attempting to get a rise out of him or not, he would be in full flirt mode with the man. He wasn't positive if he actually_ liked _Dr. Faustus in the way that he was insinuating, but that didn't matter. The fact of the matter was, Alois loved making people lose themselves like wild creatures. Something about it entertained him.

"My day..." Alois trailed off.

Dr. Faustus raised an eyebrow at him.

"It was lame."

"What happened that made it lame?"

Alois giggled at the way his doctor said 'lame', pushing his knees apart from each other with his hands and setting them in the space there like he did on their first meeting. He was pushing his lips out, thinking of a response (but actually trying out his plan of seduction).

"Nothing really. I guess that's why it was lame." The boy spoke. "I got up, went to school, got into a fight with these bullies, then got picked up from school by my mom."

He said it as if it was a normal, everyday thing. By now, it was.

"You got into a fight?" The doctor repeated his words, realizing that that was probably the real reason the boy had found his day to be lame. "But wait, before you explain this to me, you referred to them as 'bullies', so they must've been picking on you before you got into a fight with them."

Alois nodded, replying, "Yeah. They're a new group of guys that started messing with me. I liked it better when they didn't know that I existed, when someone would say, 'Hey, did you hear about Alois Trancy,' and they'd be like, 'Who's that?'"

"I see... so what were they doing or saying to you that set you off?"

"They were poking fun at my clothes like people always do. That didn't bother me. I even started walking away from them, but they followed after me and wouldn't stop. Of course, some gay insults were slung my way because of my wardrobe, and I was even ok with that." Alois was looking down at his hands while he spoke freely.

"What was it that made you fight back then?" Dr. Faustus was studying his patient's face for a falter, for something unordinary that might've been placed there.

"The one guy asked me if my dad left because he was ashamed of me..." His head sunk along with his spirit, which he was trying so hard to keep high for his doctor. It was no use by this point.

"That got to you... so you fought back?"

"Of course. I had to get him to take back what he said."

"Did he?"

The boy shook his head, suddenly staring his therapist in the eyes now.

"It's not fair..." Alois broke their eye contact. "But that's usually how it goes." Instead of allowing his head to sink again, he stood up and took the few steps towards his therapist's chair, kneeling down almost in front of the man. Slowly but surely, he was trying to go on with his plan again.

"Please." Alois began, searching Dr. Faustus for a flinch, a gulp, something. His hands found their way to the doctor's, forcing him to set down his pen and notebook and take the much smaller hands in his.

Dr. Faustus didn't know what to think. "Please what?"

Alois remembered that he had begged his doctor for something. What was he begging for? He wasn't even aware.

"Please," he repeated, hunting down the words, "let our sessions be fair."

The boy had no idea what he meant by that. Another desire was setting in rapidly.

Either way, his therapist seemed to understand what he didn't even, and nodded, pulling him up from the floor, his hands around the boy's wrists. They remained like that for awhile until Dr. Faustus' cell phone went off, signaling the end of their session. Alois frowned as the man sitting in front of him got to his feet.

That was when Alois noticed how much taller Dr. Faustus was than him.

"I don't think my mom is coming to get me."

"She will. You have to understand that she finds things just as unfair as you."

The blonde had never thought of it that way before, and he plastered a smile across his face, glancing up at his doctor, who was glancing down at him in turn.

"This is only our 4th session, but I like you, Alois Trancy."

A startled Alois gasped to himself, seeing the therapist wink at him for a second time.

"Really?" He was all to eager for a nod of confirmation, and he recieved one.

Too much elation surged through Alois' body all at once, and he got on his tippy-toes, hugging Dr. Faustus.

Now it was the man's turn to inwardly gasp, and he couldn't help but poke a little fun at his patient.

"I knew you liked me."


	6. High School Daze

_School is starting soon, so don't be surprised if my updates become painfully slow. I apoligize in advance if this happens. I will try my best~! XD_

_I was a speed demon when it came to writing this. The ideas were just coming to me. However, this might mean that it's lacking in the description department. I am sorry if that's the case!_

_I have a quick question: Do you want smut? If enough people do, I shall deliver. ;)_

**BAD KIDS**

**Chapter 6: High School Daze**

Alois was pretty sure he didn't like girls.

He was even more sure that he hated everybody in his school.

They were all so immature, so boring. There wasn't anything special about any of them, and that's why the blonde tended to sit by himself in the lunchroom and keep his distance. He figured that nobody would care to know him or even just talk to him anyway, so why bother wasting his breath?

This day in particular, Alois had sat at the far left end of the lunchroom, sipping a childish box of apple juice and finishing up his sandwhich (all of which he had made and packed himself). After he was done, he had gotten up and walked over to the trashcan to throw his garbage away. On his way there, he happened to bump into a senior that he saw around the school a lot, but this boy had never actually approached him or bullied him in any way before.

"Hey, Blondie," the boy nearly spat at Alois, "watch where you're going unless you want a broken ribcage."

_Blondie_. Why did everyone seem to call him that? It's not like he was the only blonde in the school.

"Hey," the older boy repeated, "I'm talking to you."

Alois glanced up at him in a nonchalant manner, shifted on his feet, waved the boy off, and started to walk back to his solitary table. However, things could never go according to plan for him, and the senior quickly captured him by the back of his shirt and twisted him around so that they were facing each other again.

"I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh? What have you heard?" Alois was both curious and uninterested in what the senior had said to him. He rolled his eyes, causing the boy to slap him across the face. Shocked by the sudden outburst, Alois laid his fingers on his now red cheek, and his mouth was agape with objections.

"I heard that you wear your sister's clothes."

Alois snorted, his lips parting in a protest, "That's funny considering I don't have any siblings." He raised an eyebrow just to irk the new bully, and it worked, the older boy slapping him again. Through his ubrupt exhale, he decided to mess with the bully more.

"What else did you hear about me?" Alois asked, a weird half-smile painted on his lips.

"I heard that you went at it with the Civics teacher."

Alois laughed. "Went at it? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you _fucked_ him."

Another snort left the younger boy, and he wanted to burst out in laughter. Nevertheless, he contained his amusement and just stared at the bully in a mix of disgust and intrigue.

"Really? Out of all the teachers, someone started a rumor that I fucked the one I hate the most? Seriously, that's pathetic." He said it as if he was above all this talk. It's not like he cared what other people thought about him anyway. After all, they were just clones of each other.

"Yeah, really... and you know what?" The bully replied. "I believe it. Someone like you would definitely do something like _that_." He chuckled, suddenly throwing Alois onto the table behind him.

The whole lunchroom had their attention now. Girls were whispering and boys were chanting for them to fight. The entire room was becoming chaotic, and everything was in a clamor. Alois rubbed his temples, a headache beginning, and he watched as the bully approached him, his knees resting on the bench of the table.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" The bully grabbed him by the front of his shirt, hovering over him.

Alois smirked. "There's nothing for me to say." With that, he lifted his knee, hitting the older boy right between his legs, which sent him toppling over onto the floor, howling in pain.

The blonde was laughing, still lying on the table like he was waiting for someone to help him up (even though he didn't need help at all). He removed his bangs from his forehead and decided to sit up straight.

Now everyone's cackling and pointing was visible to him.

He would've joined in on their laughter (even if some of it was towards him), but a hand suddenly pulled him from the table and into the empty hallway. Before the boy knew it, he was pinned against the wall, and his principal was standing in front of him menacingly.

"This is the last time!" He declared rather loudly. "You hear me, Alois Trancy?"

Alois, who was a bit terrified, shook his head in disagreement. Confusion set in all at once, and the principal gladly cleared things up.

"How many times has something like this happened? Huh?" The man demanded an instant answer from the student.

"More than a dozen..." Alois spoke, any smirk he had fading.

"More than_ six _dozen," the man scoffed, "and it ends here. This is your last day here."

Suddenly, realization hit Alois like a ton of bricks. The principal was telling him that he was kicked out of this school... expelled probably, and the blonde had thoughts of his mother and how upset she'd be if that happened. For her sake, he had to change the man's mind.

"Please," he begged, "I promise it'll never happen again! Just don't expel me... I'll do anything!"

"I honestly don't think being expelled is what you need; I think you need a huge reality check, and maybe some time away from this school would suffice." The principal explained, surprising Alois and puzzling him again.

"So... you won't expel me?" His voice was just above a whisper.

"No." The man replied. "But I'll warn you, Alois Trancy, one more defiance, and you'll be gone for good. Some time at home might clear up your perception."

Alois exhaled in relief, his chest heaving in and out slowly. His principal stepped back from him and the blonde followed him to the area where the seperate offices were.

It just so happened that Miss Marsha glanced out the window on her door when they were walking by, and she shot up from her desk and came flying out of her room.

"Alois!" He called, and both of them turned around.

"Miss Marsha..." Alois was caught off-guard by her sudden appearance, and all at once, he remembered the last time he was in her office. He frowned, looking away from her.

"I'll take it from here. You're busy, after all." The woman said, and Alois' eyes shot upwards again, landing on her flawless face.

The principal sighed deeply, waving an approval and telling the woman that he'd give her the details on how to deal with Alois later. The woman nodded eagerly, snatching the blonde boy by his arm and dragging him into her office.

As soon as that door closed, Miss Marsha turned to Alois, who gulped, slightly afraid of what she might say to him. However, his fear transformed into bewilderment when she sat behind her desk and dialed a number on her phone like she always did.

"You're not calling my mom, are you?" The boy asked, leaning across the desk so that he was right in her face. She gave him a sideways smile and flicked his nose with her finger, which caused him to sit down and wait for an answer.

"No, Alois," Miss Marsha began, "I'm calling your therapist."

Therapist? But how could she possibly know about him? Had his mother informed her or something?

Suddenly, Alois found himself unable to form words and just leaned back in the chair with his arms dangling at his sides. He listened intently until he heard the faint voice of Dr. Faustus on the other end of Miss Marsha's phone, and it brought a slight smirk to his face.

But like times before, Alois blocked out the world, pondering over whether Dr. Faustus would want to punish him or not...

_"Wait..."_ Alois thought to himself._ "Don't even go there. That's just sick."_

The woman across from him set her phone down and stood, elicting a whimper from the boy, who had found his way back to earth. He watched as she walked towards the door and opened it, motioning for him to exit. Clueless to everything because he had plugged his ears from her and his doctor's conversation, he did as she urged, his limps shaking from curiosity.

Miss Marsha signaled for Alois to follow her down the hallway, and as they made their way to an unknown destination, she was talking, but the boy didn't comprehend a thing. He was listening this time; he just couldn't put two and two together for some odd reason. Before he knew it, they were sitting on one of the benches in the front of the school, and he couldn't recall even stepping foot outside.

"W-what are we doing out here?" The boy stuttered, unsure of everything occurring.

"You're getting picked up, dear." Her voice was soft, unfazed.

Alois didn't know how to respond, so he simply complied, swinging his legs from the bench they were on and waiting for the unexpected.

Not even ten minutes later, an unfamiliar car pulled up, and Miss Marsha said goodbye to him and motioned for him to go. But Alois was kind of scared. Exactly who was picking him up? Exactly where was this mysterious person taking him? Those questions and more bolted through his brain as he approached the car and scanned the person in the driver's seat.

_"Oh, God... is this seriously happening?"_

Without hesitation, he hopped in the car and the smirk came back to his face as they began to drive out of the parking lot.

"Hello, Alois."

"Hello, Dr. Faustus."


	7. Good Boys

_Sorry for the wait, and sorry if the chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter! *Bows*_

_The truth is, I've been so busy getting ready for school, and once it starts, I don't know how much time I'll have to write._

_Also, I've gotten a bit caught up with AFF recently. It's so addicting, but other than that, I will say that this is not exactly smut because do you really think Claude would be stupid enough to get it on with Alois the first time the boy advances on him? *Wink* Well, he is a doctor, after all, and they're not dumb. Maybe next time, Alois! ;)_

**BAD KIDS**

**Chapter 7: Good Boys**

"Are you hungry?"

Alois blinked furiously, his attention averting to the handsome doctor in the driver's seat.

"N-no, I was at lunch already."

Dr. Faustus nodded, a long silence enusing as they drove to God knows where. The whole time, Alois was examining his therapist, subconsciously biting his bottom lip and shifting slightly in the passenger seat. He was almost disappointed by the fact that Dr. Faustus wasn't reprimanding him or telling him that he was at fault. If it was anyone else, they would be, but something about the man sitting next to him was so different from what he was used to. It excited him in more ways than one.

"Dr. Faustus?" The boy spoke, turning his entire body in the man's direction. "Where are we going?"

The doctor adjusted his glasses, simply replying, "My office."

Alois lit up suddenly, the thought of being alone with Dr. Faustus at his office just adding to his stimulation. His giddiness was nearly overwhelimg him, and it was surprising that he was able to contain himself. After all, the blonde wasn't one for trapping his emotions inside himself. He'd rather let it_ all _out.

Before Alois knew it, they were pulling into the parking lot of Dr. Faustus' office, and as soon as the car stopped, the boy was jumping out and very subtly rushing to the front of the building. He waited for his doctor to catch up and unlock the door before tugging the sleeve of his jacket gently.

"Dr. Faustus," Alois cooed, hanging on his of his arm and staring up at him with wide, blue eyes, an intentional pout lining his lips, "I hurt someone at school today... are you going to punish me?"

A seemingly oblivious Dr. Faustus glanced down at Alois, a confused expression hitting him. He shook away the bewilderment, sighing softly and beginning to walk into his office, the boy still clinging to him, which made it a bit difficult to move.

"Why would I punish you, Alois?" The doctor questioned, turning the knob and entering his office. "That won't do any good, now will it?"

"It might." Alois spoke, letting go of his therapist so that he could sit down properly.

Once they were both settled, Dr. Faustus couldn't help but chuckle at the boy before him. Alois was puzzled, tilting his head to one side, seemingly offended by what he didn't know.

"You're a weird kid, Alois." The doctor said, his amusement dying down slowly as he saw the odd partial smile that his patient was sporting.

"You don't know the half of it..." Alois trailed off, his smile fading and transforming into a frown, then suddenly changing again into something less conspicuous: a sneer of sorts. The doctor caught himself smirking.

_"Does he not think that I realize what he's trying to do?"_ He thought to himself. _"He should know better. He should know that I'm a therapist for a reason, and that reason is because I'm so good at reading people and predicting what they're going to say next. This boy's lonely in life, and is looking for someone, anyone. But God, why does that someone have to be me?"_

Snapping out of it, he looked to his patient, who was now standing and approaching him with swaying hips. He sighed quietly, knowing all to well what was coming next.

"Why do you keep it so cold in here? I'm freezing." Alois whined, lifting one of his knees up to his therapist's thigh and pressing down to pull himself up so that he was straddling his lap.

"Alois, go sit down." The doctor commanded, not yet trying to remove the boy from his lap.

Alois pouted, countering, "But I _am_ sitting down, Dr. Faustus!"

"Alois, st-ah!"

Alois was grinding his hips against his therapist's waist, their groins rubbing against each other suddenly and causing Dr. Faustus to interrupt himself with a harsh moan.

"Alois, stop it this i-instant." His doctor tried to pushing Alois back by his shoulders, but this only encouraged him to lessen the proximity between their bodies and grind himself harder against the man.

"But doctor," Alois spoke innocently, "it doesn't look like you want me to stop."

Dr. Faustus glanced down at his own pants, gasping at the evident bulge forming there. Becoming alarmed, he tried to push Alois away again, but ceased as he felt lips against his own. Before he knew it, his needy patient was biting down on his lip until he drew blood and forcing his tounge through his teeth.

It was beginning to ache between his legs, and the intensity only got worse when he felt Alois' own bulge against his stomach.

_"Don't just sit here!" _Dr. Faustus yelled inside his head. _"Push him off of you! Hurry up before you end up raping the boy! You can't do this! Do you want to lose your job? Then those grades you skipped and your early college career will all be for nothing! Come on, Claude! Get it together before it's too late!"_

Dr. Faustus was finally able to distance himself from Alois enough to speak again, "W-we can't be doing this, Alois. Stop it."

Alois brought his index finger up to his lips and spoke, "Nobody has to find out." He added a wink, then went back to gyrating himself painfully slow.

Painful. That's what this whole ordeal was starting to be. Dr. Faustus couldn't stop letting out miniscule moans... especially when the boy on top of him began moaning as well, but far louder than he was. His groin was aching, and the more he gazed at his patient, who was blushing terribly and giving no sign of ending his actions, the more he was beginning to throw his judgement to the wind. Part of him desperately wanted to forget about how wrong this whole thing was. He _would_ forget.

That was easier said than done, though.

Something awoken in Dr. Faustus, and all at once, he knew that he couldn't afford to get into this sort of trouble or taint any already corrupted boy that he was meant to cleanse from reality.

With a sudden jerk, he stood from his chair, the boy on his lap stumbling to the carpeted floor below them.

"I told you to stop it, Alois." Dr. Faustus huffed, attempting to steady his breath. "What you're doing is wrong." He stared down at his patient menacingly.

"B-but, doctor, I need you." Alois openly pleaded, not even bothering to get up from his position.

"Your mother told me to help you change, to make you into a good boy." The doctor explained, his voice and gaze unwavering. "Good boys don't try to seduce their therapists."

The shame was spilling from Alois' body, his head hanging low in despair. He didn't even bother to glance up when he heard the door open and slam shut as his doctor left him there, utterly detatched from the world.

"He rejected me..." He whispered aloud. "How could he reject me?"

The boy couldn't handle it. He rolled himself up against the couch and began sobbing uncontrollably into his hands.

_"Everyone leaves me. Everyone gives up on me."_ He thought._ "It's all my fault. I'm so stupid for thinking that I could get just one person to pay attention to me. Now I've ruined everything, and Dr. Faustus won't want to be my therapist anymore..."_

Suddenly, Alois let out a blood-curdling scream, his frustration nearly causing him to lose it, and his fist came in contact with the floor, tears staining the vicinity.

"None of this would've happened if I wasn't such a bad kid!"


	8. Hissy Fit

_Don't kill me for this being so short! DX_

_Okay, so I'm completely taken over by other things right now... *CoughAFFCough*_

_Anyway, I hope you guys are satisfied with this chapter because I'm not sure if I am. ;P_

**BAD KIDS**

**Chapter 8: Hissy Fit**

"I was rejected?"

Alois couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

"How could he reject me like that?"

Part of him wanted to give up entirely on life, but an unknown force was holding him back from doing so. He wished he knew what it was or what it wanted with him.

"Honey," he could hear his mother's voice from the other side of the door, "I'm sorry for what I said before. I didn't mean any of it."

The sobbing boy felt anger welling up inside his chest, and with one swift movement, he flung the door open and pushed his way past his concerned mother.

"Everything has to involve you, doesn't it? You have to be a selfish bitch all the time!" His fists were balled up at his sides, and he stomped his foot on the floor, huffing, and turning on his heel to walk away.

"What are you talking about, Alois?" His mother grabbed ahold of his arm before he could go. "How can you call me selfish when I'm the only one who hasn't given up on you yet? That's not fair, Alois..."

The woman could feel tears stinging her offended eyes, but she wouldn't let them stream yet.

Alois pulled his arm away from his mother, and gazed at her over his shoulder, replying, "This has nothing to do with you, so don't worry about it. I can fend for myself." With that, he turned again, walking down the staircase with loud footsteps.

"Honey..." The woman at the top of the stairs couldn't find the right words, and decided to give up for the time being, her hands flying to her face and wetness staining them.

The boy who had made his mother cry didn't know where he was going, but he was on his way somewhere. It didn't matter by that point. He just needed to get away from everyone and everything, and what better way to escape than to roam into unfamiliar areas alone?

It was getting dark outside as Alois' quick steps led him somewhere far away from home. In that moment, he didn't care what he looked like. It didn't matter to him if someone from school saw him with his slightly baggy, zebra-printed tank top or short spandex-like shorts on. They could laugh all they want at his unusual attire. Nothing could faze him.

He walked for what seemed like forever until his legs were tired, and he decided to sit on a bench next to a building in the downtown area that seemed to be bursting at the seams. The music that was blaring from inside rocked the whole block, and Alois exhaled, bringing his legs up to his chest and holding them in place there.

People were passing him by, paying no mind to his presence, which he was grateful for. He didn't need random strangers to strike up a conversation with him.

It would seem, however, that he jinxed himself... because just as he let his legs down again and leaned forward on the bench, a man who might've been in his early to mid-twenties and was wearing the tightest leather pants and a plain, black tank top approached him with his group of friends not that far behind him.

The man sat a little too close to him on the bench with a cigarette hanging from his lips. He removed it, blowing smoke into the nighttime air, and Alois coughed once, accidentally inhaling it.

"Hey," the man spoke with his smooth, unaltered voice, and Alois glanced up the him, "I never saw you here before."

Alois flinched, trying to look away, but the man grabbed his face and forced him to stare him straight in the eyes. He seemed a bit irritated by the blonde's hesitation and repeated himself, "As I was saying, I never saw you here before..."

"Freshmeat!" One of the guys in his group yelled, causing the rest of them to chuckle wildly at the term.

"You're really pretty for a boy, you know that?"

Alois blinked furiously, his unbelieving ears at attention and a blush crossing his face.

"You are a boy, right?"

His nod was a little too instant.

"Can't you speak? Huh?" The man seemed slightly annoyed, and it only caused Alois to burn with hatred again.

"Of course, I can speak, douchebag." He nearly spat, his defenses working again and a light diva-like exterior coating his mannerisms. He shot up from the bench and watched as the man did the same, throwing his cigarette to the ground.

"My name's Sebastian." The man extended a hand to the pouting boy in front of him, but he was slapped away all too quickly and surprise hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Why would I want to know your name?" Alois' gaze was deadly, a hand on his protruding hip.

The stranger closed the distance between them, his lips brushing against the blonde's ear, making him shudder terribly. He opened his mouth to speak.

"So that you'll know what to scream when I'm fucking you."

Alois gasped, trying to back up, but he was caught by the arm.

"Where do you think you're going, baby?" The stranger had a death grip on his tiny arm, and he struggled against him like nothing else in the world.

"Let me go!" He screeched, tugging at his own arm without end.

"God, you don't have to have a hissy fit. I just want to have a little fun with you."

_"This is not going to happen... not here, not now..."_ He thought to himself.

"Tough chance," Alois spoke, pulling one last time and successfully getting away from his sudden attacker, "asshole!" He stormed off, making sure that none of the guys were following behind him. When he was sure that they were gone, he pulled out his cell phone and thought for a moment.

_"Who do I have to call? Not my mom... she'll kill me. Too bad she's the only one I have..."_

He let out an exasperated sigh, his head beginning to ache as he made his way down the empty sidewalk.

_"No, there's one other person..."_

As much as he didn't want to call the number on the screen, he did. He listened intently as the ringing sound went on for a few seconds, then stopped all together.

"Hello? Can you come pick me up?"


End file.
